Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Antweight Championship
The Antweight Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 was an event which took place during the Robot Rampage episode of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. This small tournament was the second to feature robots weighing no more than 150g, fighting in their own miniature replica of the Robot Wars Arena. The popularity of antweights had increased since the previous Antweight Championship, so the Extreme 2 championship featured two heats (of which only highlights were shown) and a four-way final to determine the champion. In recognition for creating the first antweight robot, the event was judged by Adam Clark. Competing Robots Round 1 Buzzant vs Militant vs Lower vs Pants vs Minimalistic vs Serpant Pants first attacked Militant, whilst Lower attacked Buzzant. Buzzant then escaped, and Lower turned to attack Serpant. Pants appeared to get its axe stuck into Militant, causing it to drag itself over when the axe fired. Meanwhile, Lower had been busying itself attacking Minimalistic. Buzzant broke down, while Pants attacked Serpant. Adam Clark was called on to make a decision, and of the three remaining, Lower and Pants got it, as they had been the far more active. Qualified: Pants & Lower Anty B vs Anty Geddon vs Chroma vs Combatant vs Hades vs Mesmer 2 Seconds into the fight, Anty B toppled over Hades, who was left on the pit, which descended. Meanwhile, Chroma was under attack from reigning champion Combatant, one charge throwing both robots into the air. At some point in the battle, Mesmer 2 got itself stuck on its side similar to Hades. Combatant was then pitted by Anty Geddon, whilst Chroma and Anty B flipped one another over. However, Hades, having righted itself, flipped Combatant out of the pit, and it was allowed to continue. Combatant them proceeded to throw itself around the arena, and cause massive damage with face spinner weapon, particularly to Anty Geddon, who was demolished. At one point, Combatant scored a blow to the innards of Anty B, but this did not seem to damage it too greatly. Meanwhile, Chroma had gotten stuck on its side, leaving Anty B and Combatant to qualify as the only two machines remaining, although Combatant ended up in the pit, for the second time. Qualified: Anty B & Combatant Final Anty B vs Combatant vs Pants vs Lower Anty B lifted up Combatant and a collision with Lower sent it flying across the arena. Lower got a grip on Combatant's tyres and a collision with Pants this time sent Combatant spinning wildly again. Combatant's weapon sent Pants into the air and seemed to lock up one of Pants's wheels. A third collision for Combatant, this time against Anty B, immobilised the reigning champion and it was out of the match. Anty B and Lower moved the fight across the arena leaving Pants unable to join the battle because of the damage it had taken to one of its wheels from Combatant. Anty B tried several times to flip Lower out of the arena but to no avail. Lower escaped and Pants was finally completely immobilised and placed on the arena flipper. Anty B pushed Lower into a CPZ where it was deemed immobile. Antweight Champion: Anty B Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Antweight Championships Category:Lost Robot Wars media